rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Greenish-Blue With Envy
Greenish-Blue With Envy is the thirteenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 10 and the 215th episode overall. It aired on September 3, 2012. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Simmons *Grif *Lopez (Mentioned Only) Blue Team *Washington *Epsilon *Tucker *Caboose Project Freelancer *Carolina *Sigma *Texas *Gamma *Wyoming *Maine *Director *Counselor *South Dakota (Mentioned Only) *Omega (Mentioned Only) *Eta (Mentioned Only) *Iota (Mentioned Only) Plot The group arrive at Valhalla and quickly get to work. Carolina and Washington decide to go inspect the crashed Pelican where Tex's body was found but Simmons stops them and informs Carolina of the possible ambush. Carolina, confused, looks over to Washington for insight, who tells her that it was a possibility. Carolina forbids the rest of the group from following them and the two ex-Freelancers head towards the ship. Meanwhile, Tucker angrily confronts Epsilon over how close he and Carolina seem to have become, though Epsilon points out that Carolina is a much more complicated than they thought. He explains that the only way he can figure out her intentions is to be close to her at all times, before leaving. The Reds decide to go find and repair Lopez so they can get a numerical advantage against the Blues, while Caboose rushes off to the Blue Base, leaving Tucker all alone. In the past, Carolina is frustrated over the fact that she can't seem to beat Texas. She is then approached by both Sigma and Gamma, who point out that Tex's superior abilities may stem from her powerful A.I., Omega. Realizing that she was mistaken by believing Texas to be better than her, Carolina gets an idea and leaves. Meanwhile, in the training room, the Director and the Counselor are seen talking with Texas, who is beginning to exhibit enhanced aggression, possibly from using Omega. Carolina suddenly barges in and demands that the Director give her an A.I. fragment. After pointing out that Eta and Iota are due to be implanted into Washington and South Dakota, the Director tells her that she may choose one of them, at the cost of delaying the implantation of one of her teammates. However, Carolina demands that she receive both A.I.s, taking everybody by surprise. She points out that her armor should be able to handle both fragments and that the newer fragments seem to be getting weaker. The Director grudgingly accepts her request and orders the two A.I.s to be implanted into her immediately. Meanwhile, Sigma watches the entire scene unfold from above. Transcript Fade in to Valhalla, where both bases fire off a bolt of energy. Carolina, along with the Red and Blues, drive into view. Wash walks up to Carolina as she hops off her Mongoose. OUTPOST 17-B: VALHALLA. PRESENT DAY. Washington: Pelican's over there. That's where Tex ended up. Carolina: 'You mean her body ended up there. '''Washington: '''Right. '''Carolina: '''Show me. ''The ex-Freelancers leave for the crash site until Simmons runs up from behind one of the Warthogs. '''Simmons: '''Wait! What about the military? This could all be a trap remember? '''Carolina: What are you talking about? Sarge: Wash told us we were fugitives of the law. Bandits. Cast out by society with no hope of redemption! Simmons: Yeah, and that the UNSC would be waiting for us when we got back to base! Carolina turns to Wash. Washington: '''It was a possibility... '''Carolina: So let me get this straight... Tucker, along with Caboose, calls Epsilon over to them. Tucker: Psst! Hey Church! Over here! Epsilon appears in front of the two. Epsilon: Yeah, hey. Can't talk too long. My connection with Carolina's memory unit's not so good. What's up? Tucker: Ah, not much, my first time here so I'm just taking it all in. Really enjoying the scenery. What about you? Epsilon: Well, I mean, yeah, you know, now that you mention it the trees are kinda nice. Especially in comparison with the desolate environment of the sand and the- wait, wait, wait, wait, is that it?! Tucker: '''No that's not it! What the fuck are you doing with Carolina? '''Epsilon: '''Hey, calm down! Turns out she's more complicated than we thought. '''Caboose: Like Monopoly! Or like the board game. Tucker: Church, just because you want to get close to someone doesn't mean that you have to end up inside them! Brief pause. Epsilon: ...Oh come on. Aren't you going to say it? Tucker: '''No, because I'm pissed off! '''Epsilon: Alright, alright, look guys. I'm still on your side, okay? But if Carolina is hiding something, I'm going to have to stay close to her in order to find it. See? Proximity is the key. Tucker: I thought memory was the key? Caboose: Yeah, and the sword. Sword is the key too! Tucker: Caboose, shut up! Epsilon: 'Hey, I gotta go. We'll talk later. ''Epsilon vanishes '''Caboose: We should probably get a key ring. Cut to Simmons talking to Carolina Simmons: '''So are you going to give us something to do? '''Carolina: '''Just sit tight. In fact, don't do anything. At all. '''Simmons: (sigh) Fine. Cut to a larger shot of the Reds Grif: Now that's the kind of order I can get behind. Next do you think she'll tell us to sleep in tomorrow or order us to stop bathing a week? Simmons: Wait, what? You've done that? Grif: No...I wanna say "no". Sarge: We've been sitting tight for days. If I sit any tighter, I'll strangle my seat. Grif: '''I'm not worried, I could use the break. '''Sarge: We haven't done anything! Grif: Exactly. Avoiding work is kind of what I do, so if you think about it, I've been on the clock this entire time! I should get paid overtime for this! Simmons: '''You get paid overtime? '''Grif: Uh, yeah. Time and a half over forty hours dude. Time and a half and a half over sixty. It's a shame there aren't any numbers higher than sixty. Simmons: What?! Seriously?! Grif: I've never gotten it though. One time I thought I did, but it turns out you have to do it in just one week. Could've sworn it was monthly. Simmons: They told me I wasn't eligible for overtime! I put in sixty hours a week! Grif: '''Weird. Well tell me they at least match your 401k. '''Sarge: Fringe, benefits, I'm tired of all this waiting! Come on fellas, now's our chance! Simmons: Uh, I don't know. You know how I feel about taking chances, sir. Sarge: You said Lopez was shot here. Let's go get him back! Leave no man behind Simmons! No robot without his nuts. No warthog unlubed. Simmons: '''That doesn't make any sense. '''Sarge: '''He's a robot Simmons! We can rebuild him and activate him at any time! Gives us an edge over those pesky Blues. In the battle of ghosts versus robots, robots always win. Except in anime. '''Simmons: No. I mean it didn't make sense why we would do that. He's an awful soldier! Sarge: But he's a great mechanic. Simmons: Nothing's broken. Sarge: Au contraire. Lopez is broken. You said so yourself. He can get to work on that. Simmons: But, but we would have to fix him in order to- You see he's the- You know what, just never mind. Sarge: '''Aha. So you see the point '''Simmons: '''Yes. I see the point. It's just not the one you're making sir. Let's go. '''Grif: Yeah, I think I'll stay here and take a siesta. Lopez would've wanted it that way. Grif walks away. Sarge: 'A siesta! I don't know if I'm angry that he's bucking responsibilities, or happy that he took my multicultural squad seminar to heart. That was one of the best pep talks I've ever given. That's saying somethin'. '''Simmons: '''But sir, I gave that seminar. You made me work on it for weeks. I even did the traditional Quinceañera dance! '''Sarge: '''Oh, couldn't have been that great. I don't even remember it. Let's go, Simmons. ''Cut to the Blues watching the Reds leave. 'Caboose: '''Hey they're all leaving. You know what? I'm going to see our awesome new base. It's so much basey-er than our old one. I've missed it so much! ''Caboose runs off to Blue Base, leaving Tucker all by himself. 'Tucker: '(scoffs) So much for sticking together... Cut to Wyoming and Maine in the locker room, cleaning their guns ''FREELANCER TRAINING FACILITY. MANY YEARS AGO...'' Carolina enters and throws her helmet. '''Carolina: Huh, damn it! Wyoming gets up and leaves. Sigma appears Sigma: Did the training session go poorly, Agent Carolina? Carolina: No, it went fine, just not good enough. Sigma: That is most unusual for you. Carolina: Why does she even have a locker in here if she doesn't use our locker room? And what is so special about her? Sigma: She does seem to get special treatment, doesn't she? Strange, considering she's not the best Freelancer. Gamma appears over Carolina's other shoulder. Gamma: It's probably because of Omega. Sigma: Now Gamma, we're not meant to speak about Omega. You know the rules. Carolina: Well hello Gamma. Does Wyoming know you're talking to another A.I.? Gamma: I am not talking to another A.I. We are both talking to you. Carolina: Who is Omega? Sigma: He is one of our brothers. Gamma: He is the strongest of us. Carolina: And Agent Texas has him? She uses an A.I.? Sigma: Hmm, I don't think it's our place to say. Gamma: All the top Agents have an A.I. Sigma: Well, except you, Agent Carolina. You chose not to. Carolina: That lying-! This all makes sense now. I have been an idiot. She's not better than me, it's all been Omega. Gamma: Omega's strength is unmatched. I don't know if anyone could beat him. At least, not alone. Sigma: Hmm, no. Not alone. We are just fragments, after all. Pieces. Omega and Texas... are something else. Gamma: But if we work together... Sigma: Together. What an interesting concept, Gamma. Gamma: Together. In the background, Maine grabs his head and growls under his breath Carolina: You've just given me an idea. Sigma: I do hope you'll use it well, Agent Carolina. Ideas are some of our most potent weapons. Carolina: Don't worry about me; I'll be fine. Sigma: Yes, I'm sure you will be. Carolina leaves the locker room, and Wyoming walks up to the two A.I. as they vanish. Cut to the training room floor. Counselor: How do you feel? Tex: I need to get back into the fight. These targets just aren't doing it for me. In the background, Carolina has entered the room and the training room guard is telling her to leave Training Room Guard: You have to get out. You need to go. Nobody's allowed in. Counselor: You'll be back in the field soon enough, Texas. For now, just focus on your training. Tex: I'm tired of training. I need something, else. Training Room Guard: You have to go. Orders are orders, nobody's allowed in. Counselor: Have you noticed a change in your aggression, Agent Texas? Training Room Guard: I'm not allowed in. You're gonna have to- Tex: I don't see how that- Carolina knocks the guard down and he slides across the floor to their feet. Carolina then approaches the trio. Director: Carolina. What are you doing here? Training Room Guard: Euh, what hit me... Director: The training room is off limits when we- Carolina: When you're with your pet? Yes, I know. I don't care. I need to talk to you. Tex: '''Pet?! You know Counselor, I think I am noticing a change in my aggression levels. '''Counselor: Everyone please just remain calm. Carolina, you can use the training room when you are next assigned. Carolina: I want an A.I. Director: An A.I.? What has caused this sudden change of heart? Carolina: It doesn't matter. I'm still at the top of the leaderboard. Tex: Not the top of the leaderboard. Carolina: '''And you can keep your comments to yourself. I know all about your little secret; what you really are. The next A.I. that comes up is mine. '''Tex: Fill me in, Carolina; what exactly is my secret? Director: Both of you, stand down! Alright Carolina, if you want an A.I. then you will have an A.I. In fact, you can choose: Agents Washington and South Dakota are both due for implantation today. We have two A.I., Eta and Iota, ready for field testing. Which one o' your teammates do you think you should delay? I'll leave that up to you. Counselor: Director- Director: No! If she thinks our decisions are so easy, then let her make one. What's it going to be, Carolina? Carolina: And whatever I choose you will do? Director: That's right! Carolina: Then I want them both. Counselor: Excuse me? Director: Carolina, you cannot have them both. Carolina: Yes I can! These suits, wherever they came from, are designed to handle a full A.I., and as you are so fond of telling us, these are not full A.I. They are just fragments, and from what I can tell the newer ones are getting weaker all the time. So I want them both. Or, I'm sorry, is that decision too tough for you?! Director: Counselor, move Agents Washington and South Dakota back in the schedule, and prepare Agent Carolina for surgery. Counselor: I think if we let cooler heads prevail, we will- Director: If you wanted to deal with cooler heads, Counselor, perhaps you should have joined the Coast Guard. Prep her for surgery. Carolina: You won't regret this. Director: No Agent Carolina, I very much doubt that I will. The Counselor and Director leave. Tex shoulders past Carolina then turns around Tex: Hey, that was gutsy. Hope it works out for you. Carolina: When it does, you'll be the first to know. Tex: I look forward to it. Tex looks up at the observation room and spots Maine, Sigma, Wyoming, and Gamma looking down at her, before proceeding to leave. Sigma watches her closely from above. Gallery Maine and Wyoming load weapons.png Carolina and Sigma.png Wyoming unmasked 2.png Tex talks with Counselor.png Counselor questioning Tex.png Guard on the ground.png Tex and Carolina face to face.png Counselor talks with Tex and Carolina.png Trivia *This episode was originally entitled Lightish-Green With Envy upon its initial release, but was later changed for unknown reasons. *This episode marks the first time Tucker has been to Valhalla. *Grif's conversation with Simmons and Sarge about getting paid over time is a reference to Doc's conversation with Washington in Restraining Orders. *Caboose makes a reference to Under the Weather, when stating that Tucker's sword is also a key. *The episode's title is a reference to the phrase "green with envy," much like Carolina's jealousy of Tex. It also references York and Tucker's views towards Carolina's armor color. *Carolina's implantation of her two A.I. is foreshadowed in this episode. *Tex's increased rage, which was first mentioned during The Blood Gulch Chronicles, begins to take form in this episode. *This episode reveals that the A.I. Eta and Iota were originally intended to be paired with agents Washington and South Dakota, though Carolina ultimately demanded them both. This makes Carolina indirectly responsible, not only for Washington's implantation with Epsilon and subsequent mental breakdown, but also South's lost chance at having an A.I. and, in turn, North's eventual death. *At the end of the DVD/Blu-Ray version of this episode, Omega appears beside Tex when she looks up at Sigma in the observation room. Video Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes